toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Niji/Abilities and Powers
'Hunting Method' Niji's primary hunting method revolves around toying around with her opponent, letting them squirm to make a move on her, and then kill them when she's had enough enjoyment. She generally enjoys her battles, even if the opponent were much weaker than herself, but there are occasions when she would not mess around and finish her task quickly, most likely due to the fact that her opponent irritated her in some way. Because of her Gourmet Cells and Food Honor, Niji has shown to be a very formidable foe, capable of enslaving her Konkage to follow her every command, and being recognized as Rengoku's fourth strongest member. 'Gourmet Cells' Niji is one of the many humans that hosts Gourmet Cells within their bodies. She states that she was born with Gourmet Cells, rather than being one of the people that have had them injected or otherwise. After gaining substantial knowledge on Gourmet Cells and what they do, she began to train herself to become stronger so that she may devour more food to strengthen herself further. Because of her constant eating of food with Gourmet Cells, she has a large growth ratio, and when she would hit a wall, she stops at nothing to find food that will break the wall and allow her to continue growing in power. Aside from her Gourmet Cells and her rather minuscule structure, Niji boasts a great deal of strength, capable of knocking out several people by merely punching them in the gut. Her proficiency in her Gourmet Cells allow her to be a formidable opponent, causing several hazards for the opponent in battle, and ultimately making it difficult for her opponent to make contact. When irritated by an opponent, she will display her fearsome Intimidation, in hopes that they leave her alone, or paralyze the opponent so that she could execute them without hassle. Suna has expressed that Niji is strong, but occasionally reckless, letting the enjoyment of a battle get to her, and could ultimately result in her downfall. 'Body Manipulation' Niji's Gourmet Cells allow her to freely manipulate her body in any way she sees fit. Her proficiency in Body Manipulation is extremely high, being capable of extending and retracting her body parts quickly, leaving weaker opponents unable to keep up with her speed. She is fully capable of extending and retracting anything, such as her hair, arms, legs, and even her weight. Because of her complete control of her Body, she can be a very flexible person, evading a large amount of attacks that would come at her with relative ease. She has also shown the ability to harden her body, giving her some sort of armor, but this requires her to use a large amount of nutrients, so it's only used on rare occasions. Because of her Body Manipulation, Niji has displayed abilities that could be seen as impossible in certain people's eyes. While using Food Honor in conjunction with her Gourmet Cells, she is able to further augment her abilities. She has displayed the ability to change her weight, either making herself heavier to further cause damage from the air, or becoming extremely thin, making herself be light as a feather and the ability to run on water. However, using this can cause strain on her body more so than her other abilities. At times, she is unable to use a certain body part if she were to use this method. 'Food Honor' Niji, during her time in Shokurin Temple, learned how to use Food Honor. After leaving Shokurin Temple to join Rengoku, Niji has practiced in Food Honor daily, attempting to surpass masters such as Chin, but has yet to make such progress. This frustrates her, because before she left Shokurin Temple, she took the trial to achieving Food Immersion, but failed. Chin states that despite Niji loving food, she doesn't fully think of it as "being worthy" in her presence, hindering her full potential. 'Superhuman Strength' Niji has shown on several occasions that despite her "frail" appearance, she holds a tremendous amount of physical strength without having to alter her body in any way. This is apparent in the fact that she is capable of knocking out a person with a singular punch to the gut. When punching someone this way, she has shown to even cook the part she has harmed, as steam emanates from the area that was punched, and it gives off some heat. She has titled this Aggressive Knocking, a unique technique that doesn't put too much harm on the opponent, and instead knocking them out and cooking the part that was struck. 'Aggressive Knocking' Aggressive Knocking is a technique Niji created accidentally. She strikes an opponent with her arm at high speeds, creating friction, somewhat inflaming her arm, and ultimately knocking out the opponent due to the brute force. It is used when she feels that she doesn't need to waste her time with weaklings, and wishes to knock them out so that she has one less hazard in her way. Surprisingly, this technique does not bring a massive deal of harm on the opponent. 'Intimidation' Niji's Intimidation takes the form of an enormous grotesque being with long black hair, a skull-like face that has the eyes almost escaping its eye sockets. Its ribcage can be clearly seen, protruding outward. It has a somewhat tree-like body, being rooted into the ground when it appears. When Niji intimidates someone, she makes sure to show the entirety of it, rather than showing a small portion of it. During her usages, there are times that a person can be seen hanging down from the mouth of the being. Niji's Appetite Devil is shown to be a more minor version of her Intimidation, not being as grotesque, but still menacing looking. It has blood secreting from its eyes, and extremely sharp teeth. It is very skinny in appearance, appearing as though it is starving, much like when Niji makes herself lighter. It has a large scar in the middle of its body that is stitched up. It even has a halo-like item floating above its head. Niji's Appetite Devil forces itself out when it believes that Niji is losing, completely taking over her body and forcing itself to manifest. It has an even higher mastery over Niji's Body Manipulation techniques, showing that Niji is nowhere near as strong as her demon. It has no sense of pride or regret, happily attacking and killing whatever is paired up against it without remorse via any method it could find. However, despite its recklessness, it is shown to be a very cunning individual, capable of deciphering an opponent's attack pattern and predicting what will come before the opponent makes their move. Niji's Appetite Devil is the most reckless Appetite Devil in the entirety of Rengoku, boasting tremendous power, but being much weaker than that of either Suna or Hyoga's Appetite Devil. 'Master Swordsman' Niji has shown to be a very formidable foe when using her swords. She wields two silver swords that aren't too impressive in size, however. Despite the size of the swords, Niji has shown to be very proficient in using them, being capable of taking down beasts of high Capture Levels with relative ease. When not using her Gourmet Cells, which is her main weapon in her fights, she fights with her swords. 'Hand-to-Hand Combat' Aside from using her Gourmet Cells, Food Honor and Swordsmanship skills, Niji is a very capable Hand-to-Hand Combatant. Because of her strength, her punches and kicks deal a large amount of damage against her opponent, making fatal injuries. Her form of fighting when using this particular technique is very aggressive, making sure that she completely subdues her opponents, leaving them near death. Her attacks are relentless in nature, constantly striking the opponent, giving them little mobility. 'Cooking Prowess' When Niji travels around Gourmet World on her Konkage in search of food, she has shown to be a great Chef, despite not being an official Chef for Rengoku. When she acquires food, she uses the knowledge she's gained from watching the other Chefs in Rengoku, and from books she's read, to cook a meal for herself after defeating the ingredient. However, her cooking prowess isn't too high, as there are times when she has difficulties cooking specific ingredients, burning them, or making them inedible. When she was apart of Shokurin Temple, she was capable of cooking several Human World ingredients without much hassle. 'Life Erasing' Niji's ability in Life Erasing is exponentially high, showing that she is unable to be detected by several weaker people and beasts. Those within Shokuhin Tenshi have expressed that they do not notice when Niji is around, whether she is within the area or not, showing that even around Rengoku members, she has a habit of using it. She learned how to use Life Erase from watching several beasts in their habitat when they are stalking their prey, such as Rock Serpent, Ancient Snail and Minceys. However, it wasn't until the Top 4 of Rengoku went out to acquire some Phantom Beasts in Area 2 that she achieved a better grasp at Life Erase. 'Battle Techniques' 'Offensive Techniques' |name = |description = Niji's most used technique. Her Gourmet Cells allow her to stretch her body to attack her opponents in several ways. Whether she'd used her elongated legs to attack, arms, or even her head. Due to her strength, she is able to make powerful blows on her opponents, sending them back if a direct hit were to happen. Due to this being the Gourmet Cell's ability, all her techniques, aside from a small handful, are derived from this technique, making this Niji's Main Technique. |derived = yes }} |name = |description = Using her swords, Niji slices at the air to create strong "air waves" and sends them at the opponent. This technique has shown to be very formidable in power, considering that it requires Niji to cut the air with a large amount of strength. The majority of the time she is shown using both her swords when casting this technique, but it is possible to use only one sword, albeit it's weaker. Despite using her swords the majority of the time for this technique, it is possible for Niji to cast the technique with her arms and legs, but it's on a much weaker scale than when she would cast it with her swords. |derived = yes }} 'Defensive Techniques' |name = |description = This is Niji's primary defensive ability, as she despises to take any form of damage, defending it or not. Using her Body Manipulation abilities, Niji stretches and retracts her body quickly to dodge the opponent's attacks. Normally, this would cause strain upon the body if done excessively, but considering her stretching is very minimal when doing this, this doesn't put much strain on her body, allowing her to do it often. Despite being able to dodge the majority of the attacks that come at her, if an opponent is much faster than herself, then she is unable to use this technique as she would be unable to keep up with the opponent. |derived = yes }} 'Supplementary Techniques' |image2 = |name = |description = Niji concentrates her Body Manipulation powers and Food Honor on certain parts of her body to shift her weight around, allowing her to either lighten herself, making her shrivel up, or add weight to herself, giving her more mass. Using this technique requires a lot of concentration and could cause strain on her body. When using this ability, Niji's body is vulnerable to attacks, allowing her to take damage from beings weaker than herself. Using this technique, however, allows Niji to run across water if she lightens herself. This technique is very dangerous on the hosts body, especially when she lightens herself, and as such, she doesn't use it often. |derived = yes }} |name = |description = Niji hardens a specific part of her body and uses it for combat. Primarily used on her arms rather than her legs, Niji gains a substantial amount of strength from hardening her arms or legs, allowing her to do more feats than she could do before. Also, because of hardening, Niji's defense increases on the specific part, allowing her to take damage more than usual, acting as also a defensive technique. She has shown to be capable than hardening more than just one arm or leg, and could harden her entire body, hair included. However, doing so costs a large amount of her energy. Aside from dodging, and the fact that this could also be used for attacking, this is is Niji's primary way of Defense. |derived = yes }} |name = |description = Niji's second most strongest technique. Niji forces her body to grow itself to a much bigger form. She then elongates her hair to large proportions and uses it to cover herself making a makeshift armor. Her resistance is enhanced dramatically, as her hair becomes hardened and becomes her only method of attacking. Due to it requiring a massive amount of concentration, Niji is unable to move any part of her body other than her hair, that is already coated around her body once the technique is activated, and her head. Due to this, her only method of attack is using her hair. Since the hair is coated around her body, she is able to attack from all directions, giving her a massive amount of abilities to use. All her attacks are enhanced to further proportions, making this a very fearsome attack. Despite not having mobility anywhere excluding her hair and head, she uses the hair coated around her to move, making legs so that she could travel with. This technique is what gave Niji her epithet, "Death Omen". |derived = yes }} |name = |description = Niji's strongest technique. This technique is a further advancement of "El Infinito - Muerte", and is gained after Niji loses the first time. It is very similar to the lesser version, elongated her body to a much larger proportion and extending her hair to coat her body. The mobility in this form is enhanced, allowing her to move her arms, as previously she was unable to move anything but her hair and head. Her hair is hardened even further, being formidable in its own right. Her speed is enhanced, allowing her to attack more rapidly than she normally would. Because of the high amount of concentration used in this technique, Niji is unable to move for two days once the technique is finished. With all this in mind, this is by far Niji's most strongest and fearsome attack. |derived = yes }}